


The Many Perks of Parenting (Or Not) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chastity Campaign, Crack, Family Fluff, Genma is never allowed to date, Humor, Kakashi is tricky, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Seduction Failure, the boys will see to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma just wants a relationship. Really, at this point any will do. Kotetsu, Izumo, and Iruka are simply not having it. Anyone who wants to get their grubby paws on Genma is going to have to go through them first. (Let it also be said that Kakashi is definitely not above cheating when something he wants is on the line.)</p><p>An alternate, somewhat slapstick coda to <i>Fallen here to grace</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Perks of Parenting (Or Not) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Many Perks of Parenting (Or Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163711) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/The%20Many%20Perks%20of%20Parenting%20%28Or%20Not%29.mp3) | 35:05 | 32.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/many-perks-of-parenting-or-not) |  |   
  
### Music

_Long Kiss Goodbye_ by Halcali

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
